A method for printing is known which consists of placing a carrier before a printing plate, applying a layer of ink onto the surface of the plate, and selectively transferring ink from predetermined points on the surface of the plate to the carrier. In the known method taught in Japanese application No. 55-34970, class B 41 M 1/12, published Mar. 11, 1980, under number No. 53-108988, a layer of ink is applied onto a printing plate having the form of a grid with a combination of apertures which forms the image to be reproduced, and the ink is forced through the apertures onto the carrier.
A disadvantage of this method is that it is necessary to make a new plate with another combination of apertures for the passage of ink in order to print each new image. This process is not only lengthy in itself but is related to substantial expenditures due to manufacture of the plate.
In order to carry out the known method for printing, a device is used which is also taught in the cited patent. This device comprises a printing plate, means for applying a layer of ink onto the surface of the plate and means for transferring the ink from the plate onto a carrier. The printing plate is made in the form of a grid covered with a layer of light sensitive emulsion, which upon exposition through a photoform under the effect of UV-radiation is hardened on the portions of the spaces which are to be filled. The nonhardened portions of the emulsion are washed off. The hardened emulsion is subjected to thermal treatment for hardening and is covered with a special composition for protection from acids and alkalis. In the process of printing, ink is applied to the plate and then, using a squeegee, is pressed through the open cells of the grid and transferred to the carrier. After the printing is completed, the hardened layer is removed from the grid which is once again covered with light sensitive emulsion to make a new plate.
A disadvantage of such devices is the necessity of making and mounting new plates to print each edition. This process is lengthy in itself. The present-day situation in polygraphy is characterized by small editions, as a result of which the time for preparation of a machine for operation becomes comparable with the printing time itself, i.e. expensive equipment is not used efficiently.